


crowley's bum bum

by DuckHugs



Series: Bad Supernatural Fanfiction [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Fic, M/M, You Have Been Warned, seriously this is a very very bad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckHugs/pseuds/DuckHugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crowley and bobby do the love making</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowley's bum bum

**Author's Note:**

> just another ridiculously bad fic that i wrote to freak my sister out. enjoy!

crowley slipped his 12 foot long tongue in bobby's mouth and all the way out thru his bungalow hole.

'oh fergus' bobby whispered tenderloin. 

'booby we talked about this' crowley pouting. 

'shut yhour scottish pie hole and fill my american poop hole with your giant diddle.' bobby wiggles his bum bum up against corwleys bum bum. 

crowley's teeth fall out as bobby rides him like a pegasus. bobby scoops the dentals up and rubs them against his nipples as he cries for his dead father.


End file.
